The Doctor In Remnent
by morris2222
Summary: When the doctor visits the RWBY universe things get wierd.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Vale 9:30pm**

It was a dark night at the warehouses. Something moved in the shadows and caught the attention of the four girls as they ran through the building. It appeared behind one of them, a noise like a gun shot was heard, and she disappeared. This happened to three of them Ruby, Blake, and Yang. They ran from warehouse to warehouse. Then only Wiess left. She ran out the last door and into the night, something caused her to stop. Then a loud noise was herd and a blue box appeared around her and she was somewhere else.

Before she could ask where she was the man behind what appeared to be the controls said "Hello I'm the Doctor." Wiess asked "Where am I, and what am I doing here?" To which he replied you're in the TARDIS. "I barely saved you before the weeping angel got you, nasty things." Now I assume those others were your friends? Here let me get them back for you." He stepped outside. As soon as she stepped out to follow him she realized the big space she was just in was somehow crammed inside a small blue box. "It's bigger on the inside" she said. He flashed this blue light around before muttering something that appeared to be nonsense to her than they stepped back inside. He pulled a few levers and the box disappeared.

**Vale noon, 200 years in the past**

Blake, Yang, and Ruby had found themselves in a town square at what appeared to be noon in Vale. Then out of nowhere a blue box appeared around them and they were in the TARDIS, with Wiess and this strange man. He said I assume these are your friends, am I right?" Wiess nodded than asked how he knew that. And he replied with something about time that made no sense to any of them but him. He told them Weeping angels are quantum lock lifeforms. They can only move when unobserved even by eachother. That is why they are weeping,to prevent themselves from immobilizing each other. They feed by sending their prey back into the past and feeding off of the things it never got the chance to do. Anny image of an angel becomes an angel. You can trap them looking at thier own shadows because of this. I went back with my time machine called the TARDIS and rescued you by tracint the tear in time where it got you. I'm a time traveler, and yes... The TARDIS is bigger on the inside. Then pulled a few levers and the iconic TARDIS wherrring sound was herd and the box disappeared.

**Vale 9:45**

Back at the ware houses the TARDIS reappeared. They came out and the doctor was holding a large mirror and some form of glow stick he said would last forever. He put the mirror behind the TARDIS with the reflective side facing the box and the glow stick near the door.

**Vale 9:50**

The weeping angel appeared in the door and moved closer as it could until it was in front of them. The Doctor and the TARDIS disappeared and reappeared a few feet away leaving the mirror on obstructed and the weeping angel looking at its own reflection. He told them that they could stop looking at it. It's trapped looking at its own reflection. It would never move again.

**End Chapter One.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Silver Men

The TARDIS appeared in an underground city, with large steel buildings and many residents. People were rushing about completely ignoring the blue box that appeared before them. The doctor stepped out followed by team RWBY. "Welcome to underground Veil" The doctor stated as the girls took in their surroundings. The Doctor led them around the city and through some shops when he noticed something. Something small and silver. Before anyone else noticed it or the small silver rat saw him he walked over to it and deactivated it with his sonic screwdriver. He made sure to remove the controlling circuits from it before putting it in his pocket, and walking back to team RWBY in the street. He said in a quiet tone so nobody but they could hear him

"There's something off about this. While looking around I found a cyberat stealing power from the local grid. There are probably cybermen nearby."

Blake asked "What's a cyberman?"

He responded with "Cybermen are metal men. They have no emotion, no love, no fear, and one goal: to make everyone like them. They are ruthless in their goal and will stop at nothing to make it complete. They will kill anyone who resists and they are probably near here. Most likely hiding and waiting for the time to strike in one of the abandon tunnels."

Before anyone had time to respond a large explosion rocked the building.

"They are attacking, follow me!" He yelled over the explosion and started running down the road as people panicked and ran towards him trying to get to the main city to escape. Team RWBY had no choice but to keep up with him as he picked up things from carts as he ran. He took a scroll, a small plastic bowl, a coil of wire, and a small metal rod from one of the carts decorations. They could see the cybermen down alleyways as they ran towards the center of the cavern and what appeared to be the town hall. The building was made of white marble with a green roof and had a flag on the top of the tower, even though there was no wind. The doctor was assembling something with the parts he had taken as he ran up to the top of the building. He stopped once he reached the top and turned it on. He used it to contact the cyberman leader.

"Hello cyber leader. Recognize me?" He said with an irritated tone.

The metal man replied "You are the doctor."

"Yeah I am, and if you don't stop your attack I will have to destroy your forces." He said.

"You cannot win. It is already too late. The humans are being converted as we speak. Our numbers will only grow. You cannot destroy us!" The cyber leader said in his emotionless tone.

The doctor replied "It's not too late. It never is. Though I cannot save those you already converted I can stop you from converting the rest!" He said as he ended the connection. He began waving the sonic at it and it responded with a high pitched beeping noise.

"It's working" he said as he made some final adjustments, before climbing to the highest point on the domed roof. "I warned you" he said to the cyber leader even though he knew he wouldn't be heard by anyone. He warned Blake "cover your ears" because of the amplitude of the sound produced would only be heard by her and may damage her hearing, before activating the device. It didn't appear to do anything to anyone except Blake who appeared very annoyed. Soon they could see the explosions in the city stopping, and there was an eerie quiet. Then the Doctor spoke up. "The sound wave produced by that was able to resonate through the cavern because of its dome shape, this changed the frequency to be able to destroy the cybermen's emotional inhibiters making them self- destruct. They have an automatic self- destruct mechanism attached to it so if it were to be destroyed the cyberman would deactivate itself and explode after a few minutes. We should leave before we are seen."

Ruby asked "What about the people? Will they be alright?"

He replied "Yes the remaining survivors will go to Veil and seal off this area, believing these cybermen were creatures of grimm."

The five walked back to the TARDIS and it disappeared with nobody noticing, similar to how it appeared.


End file.
